


Good Morning, Kris Allen

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kradam_kiss. Too short for a summary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Kris Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss. Too short for a summary.

"I know what they told us. I just don't understand why and I don't understand why _now_."

Adam stares at Kris.

"What?"

Adam opens his laptop and clicks on a bookmarked page. Photos appear. Kris looks at Adam, who raises an eyebrow.

Kris wriggles around for a better look.

He sees himself, Dave and Neil and the back of Adam. They're all in plaid except for Adam.

Kris looks sideways at Adam, confused.

Adam scrolls down. Kris looks at the images rolling up the screen.

Adam singing – Starlight, he's pretty sure.

Him and Adam talking.

Dave singing 'Little Lies' just before he introduces them both.

Adam with that ridiculous co..um, wrist-thing.

Him and Adam standing together, talking between warm-up and the performance.

Him smiling at Adam, Adam three-quarters turned away from the camera.

Adam smiling at him.

Adam watching him sing.

Him smiling at Adam, face partially obscured by a mike-stand.

Him touching Adam's arm...

Oh.

Oh, well.

He lets his head fall onto Adam's shoulder. Adam slings an arm around Kris's shoulder and kisses the top of his head.

Kris sighs and looks up at Adam, who's looking at the screen again.

"I get it now," Kris says softly.


End file.
